Infiltrators
by Graverobber17
Summary: My First attempt at fanfiction, I hope you like it. This is only chapter one but I have more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Infiltrators

Start 1

Captain Jack Harkness awoke in bed next to his co-worker Ianto Jones. They were both naked. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes, his dream disturbed him. He was standing on top of a building watching the sun rise, but when he saw it rise his vision was engulfed by a strange red light and he felt extreme pain. Jack, still naked, got up form the bed and went to brew a cup of coffee.

Ianto's apartment was small but quaint. It was in an older building near the center of Cardiff, a town that had an rip in the fabric of time and space running through it. So at Torchwood they took care of what ever came through that rift. But the rift had been rather inactive these past few days. Most of the time they had almost constant rift activity. The inactivity of the rift bothered Jack, but he enjoyed the time off and the chance to spend time with his kind of boyfriend Ianto.

Jack sat naked at Ianto's kitchen table when Ianto entered wearing a bathrobe.

"If you had waited a few minutes, I could have made the coffee just the way you like it." Yanto smiled at his boss.

"I didn't want to wake you." Jack sipped his coffee and smiled.

Yanto poured a cup for himself and sat across from Jack. They didn't speak for a minute, they both liked it that way. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Why do you think the rift has been so inactive these past weeks." Jack ran a finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

"I have no idea sir." Ianto slipped back into co-worker mode.

"Tosh will have to run some more tests today." Jack talked out loud to himself.

"You've made Tosh run tests everyday since this started. I think you should give her a bit of a break sir." Yanto met his bosses eyes.

"You're right," Jack sighed. "If something happens I'll know."

Yanto put his hand over Jack's on the table.

Gwen Cooper was in the kitchen next to her soon to be husband Recce, who sat on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"So whats for breakfast love?" He gave her a chipper smile.

"Eggs." she smiled back at him.

"The fancy cook you are." Recce teased her.

"I just thought I'd make up for all those times I let you down," she scooped the eggs from the frying pan to a plate and set the plate on the table. "Besides, its been slow at work, so we are all taking some time off."

"What all the aliens stayin' away now?" Recce joked.

"looks like," Gwen couldn't help but smile. "The rift has been open, but nothings come through."

"How long you think it'll last?"

"Cant tell, well, that means we don't know."

At that moment the phone from the living room rang.

Owen Harper lay in bed, wearing only his jeans, just starring at the ceiling. The windows of his flat letting in the morning light.

"Why the one time the rift is inactive I can't find someone to shag?" he muttered to himself.

He thought of Gwen and that short fling they had. He smiled to himself as he remembered how good she was in bed. He never thought he'd get attached to her, no matter how many times he did the "Fuck Buddies" thing he always ended up with feeling something for them. He never thought of himself as a romantic, but this pattern was starting to get on her nerves. He should have just gone to a pub and hooked up with some girl he met and wouldn't remember in the morning. But last night all he did was watch telly and think about life.

"What is happening to me?" he wondered out loud. "I shouldn't care about bloody feelings."

Owen eventually managed to get up and walk to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked at a carton of left over Chinese and a bottle of milk. After a moment he closed the door and rested his head against it.

That's when someone knocked on his door. He jumped into action, first by grabbing a gun from under the fridge and walking slowly to the door.

"Owen," Gwen's voice called from the other side of the door. "Hurry up Jack wants at the base ASAP."

Owen sighed and put down the gun. He opened the door a few seconds later, only to realize the he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hold on a sec." Owen shut the door in Gwen's face and ran back to his room. He grabbed a black t-shirt and his leather jacket and threw them on while he was running back to the door. Gwen look rather pissed when he reopened the door. It made him almost want to laugh.

At the Torchwood headquarters Toshiko Sato sat monitoring her computers. While Jack, in his normal military dress, paced. There was the normal sound of a couple hundred pounds of metal moving and Gwen and Owen entered.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"The rift isn't inactive anymore." Tosh said without looking up from her computer. "I have signatures coming in all through Cardiff."

"This is what I fucking needed." Owen hissed as we ran to his computer.

"Gwen," Jack called. "You're with me."

Jack, Gwen, and Ianto all piled in to their black van and set off for the first rift site. They were too late to catch what came through, all they found was what looked like an egg broken from the inside out.

"Looks like something wanted out." Ianto said.

"That it does." Jack ruffled his hair and did not look happy.

"What is it?" Gwen, quick with the questions, asked.

"It looks like egg." Ianto shrugged.

"I can see that Ianto," Gwen was scanning it.

"Bag it and tag it," Jack said. "We have many more to go to."

From the trees a figure looked down up on the three humans, it was human shaped. But where its hair would be it had a fine cover of tiny spikes, small claws instead of nails. Its skin was rough but it could blend in if you didn't look at it directly. That was its job, it and its brothers, to infiltrate and destroy this little planet, no matter what got in its way.

"Team," Jack called. "Lets move out."

The three humans piled back into their van and drove off, and the thing waited a moment then leaped from the tree top to a near by building.

End 1


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same story with the rest of the twelve sites. An egg that had hatched before they got there. They all went back to base exhausted. Gwen knew it was going to be a long night, so she called Recce to let him know. He wasn't to happy but that was to be expected. She took a quick nap on their old plaid couch to keep up her energy. Smells of pizza awoke her, she opened her eyes to see pizzas sitting on the table in front of her, Owen and Toshiko diligently working out what was happening and running tests on the samples from earlier. She ate a slice of the pizza and thought about her up coming wedding. She was nervous, she was giving her self away to one man for the rest of her life. She wasn't having cold feet, but she had the classic question "Am I doing the best thing for me?" stuck in her head. While she was pondering this Jack came and sat down next to her.

"Tosh," Jack grabbed himself a slice of pizza. "What do you have on this thing?"

"Well, its complicated," She bit her lower lip while she said this. "Its not in our databases per-say, but it is partly human."

"What do you mean partly human?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it has a lot of genes in common with a human." Toshiko clarified.

"What does it want here?" Gwen asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Family reunion?" Ianto handed her a cup of coffee.

"Something tells me it wont be a pretty one." Jack stood up and resumed pacing.

Jack retreated to his office. He sat in the chair behind his cluttered desk and put his feet up on it , knocking a few stray papers off with his feet. Something seemed familiar to him, but he could quite pinpoint it. Just then Gwen came and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Jack," she sounded worried. "Is it natural to be really worried about a wedding?"

"Yes," Jack smiled. "It is. What is it you're worried about?"

"I'm just worried that I'll regret this in a year or two." she didn't meet his eyes. "I mean I love him, but I don't know if I'm cut out for married life."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine."

Suddenly Toshiko ran into the office.

"Jack," she looked scared. "The rift has opened up again."

"Where?" he sat bolt upright.

"In Torchwood." Near the containment cells."

"Fuck," Jack cursed and tore past the two women, gun in hand.

"That does not sound good." Gwen sighed.

Jack ran as fast as he could to the cells. When he got there he saw a human figure on one knee, catching its breath.

"Who are you?" Jack yelled at it. "And what are you doing here?"

"Captain Jack Harkness?" the figure asked, in a very human voice. "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" Jack yelled even louder.

"I'm Torchwood." The figure answered.

"Torchwood four?"

"No, three" the figure stood up. He was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a leather jacket.

"HOW?" Jack was two seconds from pulling the trigger.

"I'm chasing these things," the figure still had its back to Jack. "You sent me back. Two years from now these things will destroy most of the world. Today was the day they invaded earth and started hatching their plan."

"And your name is?" Jack lowered his gun slightly.

"Gabriel Rix." he turned around.

Gabriel's face was drawn, like he hadn't had a good sleep or meal in months. But he was still handsome Jack thought.

"I'm here to help you save the world." Gabriel smiled at Jack and stuck his hands in his pockets.


End file.
